Kira's Legacy
by DetroitKing
Summary: This is really a Death Note crossover with...everything really. Light & Misa will travel to different universes to kill off criminals of other worlds. We will start off with video game worlds, movies, cartoons, and finally other animes. I will only use series' that I am familiar with. Please do not get upset if your favorite characters die, some of my favorite characters will die.


**Hey guys I'm here with a new fanfic! Now I'm really excited cited for this one and if you didn't know every chapter will be in a different universe. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once, I am never going to own Death Note.**

 **Chapter 1: GTA Universe**

* * *

After L died Light had finally won and people around the world came to accept Kira's judgment. Light had really become the god of the new world. After about 5 years crime around the world really started to die down and Light wanted to expand Kira's legacy further than the world, or maybe even the universe.

Light: "Hey Ryuk, I was wondering if you knew about any other worlds I could go to and spread Kira's legacy even more."

Ryuk: "So you want to travel to new worlds huh? Well what if I told you I could bring you to different universes entirely?"

Light: "Seriously?, you're saying I could travel to other universes!?"

Ryuk: "Yes, all I have to do is open up a portal to that universe and there you go. I know plenty of universes that could use Kira's system of justice, one in particular that I had in mind was the GTA Universe."

Light: "The GTA Universe huh? Sounds interesting. If I'm going to be traveling to different universes I'll need to pack all of my stuff and take all the money out of my bank account since I'll need a place to stay. I'll also call Misa since I'll be needing her eyes and the money she has."

Ryuk: "Alright then, I'll be waiting until you're ready."

Light then called Misa and told her what was happening. After about 20 minutes of getting everything ready Light drove to Misa's house to see if she was ready to go.

Light: "Misa! Are you ready yet?!"

Just then Misa swung open the with all of her bags.

Misa: "I'm ready! Oh I'm so glad you invited me to go on this trip with you Light!"

Light: "Yeah yeah now come on, let's go. You took all of your money out of your bank account right?"

Misa: "Yes, I have it all in this check. It's about $1,000,000(she's a model/movie star so she should at least have that much.)"

Light: "And I have about $20,000(college loans) in check. That should be more than enough, Ryuk we're ready.

Ryuk: "Alright, but I just realized something, don't you both wear the same thing everyday?"

Light: "I never thought about that...well I guess we don't need these bags then, just our checks."

Misa: "Yeah we should probably just leave our car here too, we should be able to get one there."

Ryuk: "Okay now get ready, you should be able to get there in a few minutes."

Then Ryuk opened the portal, so they went in and he followed. They ended out in an alleyway that looked like some kind of outside studio but no one noticed them because it was night. They were about to walk off to explore the city when some girl caught their attention.

Girl: "Hey! You guys get over here quick!"

They rushed over to her. This girl seemed to be in her early-mid 20s and she had blonde hair and her height was somewhere in the 5ft area. She had on sorta fancy clothing with a leather jacket but she also had a worried expression on her face.

Light: "What's wrong, is someone trying to hurt you?"

Girl: "Yes! Well not physically but their trying to hurt my career! Look I'll tell you about later but could you please just get my car it's right over there."

They both rushed over to this girl's car and it looked to be light blue/purple and black. Misa got in the back and Light got in the driver's seat to drive to the girl. She quickly got in and told them to drive fast in which they did. A group of cars chased after them.

Misa: "What's going on?!"

Girl: "It's the paparazzi, they've been trying to snap a picture of me but I'm such a fat little piggie right now! I think I had too many french fries."

Misa: "Actually you're not really fat at all."

Girl: "Oh please that's what everyone on the internet says. They say I look like a stick and I need to eat a sandwich but I bet they're all total hippos."

Light: "Hey, who are you anyway?"

Girl: "Omg how do you not know who I am!? Take another look!"

Light: "Actually we're new to the city. As matter of fact we're coming all the way from Japan."

Girl: "Ugh, well living all the way out there I guess you wouldn't know me although you still should. Anyway I'm Lacey Jonas, an international singer and actress."

Misa: "Oh really? I'm an actress too and a model!"

Lacey: "Really? I've never heard of you before but then again your stuff was probably only shown in Japan. So what's your name?"

Misa: "My name is Misa Ayame."

Lacey: "Well Misa it's nice to meet you. I don't believe I caught your name either?"

Light: "My name is Light Yagami."

Lacey: "It's nice to meet you as well Light and thanks for helping me out. As a matter of fact it looks like we lost them, thank god. Could you please take me home?"

Light: "No problem, I'll just need the directions and we'll be on our way."

Lacey: "Sure thing."

Light then drove Lacey home and she gave him $750 as a thank you and apologized for having them drive all the way to the hills and without a ride. They just called a taxi while Misa looked up some places where they could stay on her phone. She found a $200,000 apartment they could stay in and had the taxi take them.

Light: "Sir, this may sound strange but we're from Japan so I was just wondering, where are we?"

Taxi Driver: "You are in the state of San Andreas and in the city of Los Santos."

Once they arrived at their newly bought apartment they were suprised to see how gopd the place looked. They settled in and Misa went online to find a car they could buy and Light was talking with Ryuk.

Light: "Hey Ryuk, could you do me a favor?"

Ryuk: "What's in it for me?"

Light: "If you can go into police headquarters and steal all of the criminal files I will buy you a week supply of apples."

Ryuk: "It's a deal."

Ryuk then went on to do his thing. Light went to go and get his death note so he can be ready but Misa told him it was about 1:00 am and that they should get some sleep and get to work tomorrow.

The next morning when Light woke up a figure was right in his face and he fell out of the bed.

Light: "Hey what the hell Ryuk!"

Ryuk: "I was waiting all night for you to wake up so I could get those apples. Here, I have the files for you."

Light: "I'll get you those apples once I'm done here."

Ryuk: "Oh come on, I was waiting all night for those apples Light! I need those apples right now!"

Misa: "It's okay Ryuk, I'll get some apples for you!"

Light: "When did you wake up Misa?"

Misa: "I woke up when you fell out of the bed but didn't say anything until now."

Light: "Anyway, could you please go and take Ryuk to get some apples now? You bought a car last night right?"

Misa: "Yeah, I was able to get an Elegy for free."

With that Misa and Ryuk went to go get some apples while Light went and looked through the criminal files.

Light: "Okay let's see, on the most wanted list is Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, and Trevor Phillips. We also have gangs here such as The Lost, The Families, The Ballas, The Vagos, The Aztecas, and even an Altruist Cult somewhere in the mountains. We also have a man named Martin Madrazo and others by the name of Lamar Davis, Gerald, and Harold Stretch Joseph. They're all mass murders and gangbangers so I'll just kill all of them with heart attacks."

Light then got to work and began writing the names in his death note.

* * *

Lamar: "Yo what's crackin Frank?"

Franklin: "What'd u call me up here for Lamar?"

Lamar: "My nigga we bout to break into that playboy mansion downtown."

Franklin: "You dumbass why would do that in the fucking daytime?"

Lamar: "Cause they always party at night homie now u down for this shit? The homie Stretch is about to pull up too."

Franklin: "Man I know I told you that nigga Stretch was janky as fuck. Who you think set you up with them ballas in da woods?"

Lamar: "Man look I...Ahhhh!

Franklin: "Ay Lamar what's wro...ahhh!

They both had an immense pain in their chests and soon enough they fell flat on the ground. It wasn't long before some members of The Families stumbled upon their lifeless bodies.

* * *

Trevor: "Ron!"

Ron: "Yeah Trevor?"

Trevor: "Go get me a beer and make it quick."

When Ron came back from the store with a six pack he saw that Trevor had already fallen asleep. He tried calling his name multiple times as loud as he can with no response. He checked Trevor's pulse and was strucken with fear. Trevor was dead.

* * *

A woman was screaming in fear when two old men tried to kidnap her and take her to what she figured was some kind of cult. As they were about to drive off, they suddenly screamed in agony and then were still, not moving a muscle or even making a sound. The woman kicked the two out of the car and drove herself home, crying.

* * *

Criminals around San Andreas kept dying left and right, all from heart attacks. All the gangs had been completely wiped out and even the Altruist Cult. There was eventually a news report on this.

Repoter: "Police say that these deaths may be related to an incident last night where someone broke into the station and stole all of the criminal files. Police say that while looking at the security cameras it showed the door's bursting open by themselves and the files floating out of the building. They say this must be the work of a spiritual being and they call this being, Kira.

Light and Misa watched the whole thing. Light was very satisfied with his progress and even showed Misa the criminals he had taken care of. Misa noticed something while going through the files.

Misa: "Hey Light, you didn't put this guy's name as Michael De Santa did you?"

Light: "Yeah, why?"

Misa: "Because his real name is Michael Townly."

Light: "Dammit! Alright I'll just have to edit it."

Light then wrote Michael's real name in the death note.

* * *

Tracey: "I am so sick of you ruining my fucking life!"

Michael: "Tracey, I was just trying to protect you."

Tracey: "Protect me by killing my boyfriend!?"

Michael: "He was on top of you and you were begging for him to stop!"

Tracey: "I was saying that in a sexual way dad! Ugh! I fucking hate you! I wish you would just stay out of my life forever!"

Amanda: "She's right Michael you are way too out of control! I can't believe I married a murdering pig like you!"

Michael: "You know what? I'm leaving!?

Tracey: "Good riddance!"

As Michael walked outside to get in his car he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He then fell down lying dead on ground for Tracey to see only hours later as she was about to leave. Except she thought he was just drunk and drove away. They didn't figure he was dead until the next day.

* * *

Light: "Alright looks like our work is done here. We've sold the apartment to get that $200,000 back and our car enough that was free."

Misa: "And we wiped out all of the criminals in this world."

Light: "So Ryuk, where to next?"

Ryuk: "It's called the Saints Row Universe."

Light: "Well then, let's get going."

With that, Ryuk opened the portal and they all went in to wipe out another set of criminals.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter guys, I hope you enjoyed! Be sure to leave a review & stay tuned for Chapter 2: Saints Row Universe**


End file.
